The adventure
by Dxrshan
Summary: Nothing in life is easy, I'm forced to learn that the hard way. Nor is anything permanent, again something that's broken me, both physically and mentally but that's why I continue standing. So maybe, just maybe I can stop anyone ever having to go through that.
1. The Seed

**Hey, I'm 16 and doing this as a side hobby as a ways to improve my grade as well as because it's enjoyable.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The seed

 _It teared through the last cover, a sinister aura radiated from, it._

 _"The look of death was engraved on his face, a sense of despair filled the room, they were imprisoned, no way to escape and they were ready to accept their fate. However there was one who gave hope, one who truly risked his life, one who fought despite all odds stacked against him. One who was able to wipe the evil away, and gain the warmth of the world, the one who truly went on adventures, and the one who got the wome… The one who is the hero."_

"Bell are you listening?.."

"Grandpa, do you think, maybe I could ever do that?"

"Of course you could, now come on its time for bed.."

"But Grandpa.."

"Not buts.."

 _My young Bell as transparent as daylight, one day you may be the one in the hearts of the people, however I may not be there with you to see it, so you must travel on your own, and find your own path, that much is for you.._

* * *

Impatient and excited, the determined red eyed teenager ran through the gates into the city of Orario.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to go on adventures..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this rather short introduction, i'll try to update as much as I can, but I may have exams preparation to deal with so please be patient!**

 **Also let me know how to improve writing wise, I'm of course doing this as a side hobby but I also want to improve my 'English Language' with it.**

 **Be sure to Fav and drop some reviews!**


	2. New will

Chapter 2 - New will

* * *

"Hi, my name is Bell, I would like to join your familia!" bang

"Hello! I wish to join your familia! My name is… " bang

"Please give a chance"

"I told you once kid, come back stronger if you want to join"… until he too closed the door with a bang

The bright blue sky changed into a deep orange sunset and eventually turned dark, the boy who had been rejected so many times made his way to an inn, the build-up of inner turmoil and conflict was shown on his face. His shirt sticking to his back from sweat after wandering for hours.

"Only 500 gold left, at this rate, I'll have to be sleeping outside on the floor" the boy whimpered before he laid down on the cold hard bed. The bright moon seemed to darken until it was completely covered by a cloud; the room looked as if it died itself.

"I'm so pathetic, I can't even get in a familia" as the boy thought, a tear drippled down his face as he shoved his head under the pillow so the world wouldn't see him.

A soft but dark voice played at the back of my head, "Just stop, you're not cut out to be an adventurer, your pathetic, useless, you have no hope" Somehow I see a sadistic smile along with it. My heart dropped and I go into a moment of despair for a second before I remember all the stories my grandpa told me, and I remember my dream. In an instant that sadistic smile is gone and its now as if a new reinforced light took its place. I remember what my goal is, and the pride of my grandfather with it. My eyes blur out and I doze off in a matter of minutes.

The shops open, and owners already call out to passing travelers trying to gain a sell. Adventurers armour clicking the ground as they make their way towards the dungeon, the thriving city wakes up and wakes me up at the same time

"Alright…. Well, time to try again" the boy said as he got out of bed with a stretch.

The warmth of the sun grazed my skin, the birds chirped, and a sense of tranquility filled the air. However, in a moment that's gone and all I hear is a girl screaming, not too away, it looks like even the birds are attracted towards the voice. I walk around the corner to see where it's coming from.

"Down the alley?.."

I pick up the pace to render the words being spoken.

"Stop! Give me back my purse!" someone exclaimed

I turn around the corner and see beautiful women about 8 meters away, also, running?

I stop glaring at her when a dwarf runs into me, we both collide and fall onto on the stone floor. He recovers almost instantly and sprints away without a trace, I'm about to call out to him when I see he drops his purse but I'm greeted with a soft feminine voice.

"Wow you were amazing, thank you so much. He just took my purse out of my hand and ran but then you… OH I'm so sorry my name is Syr-Syr Flova; Pleasure to meet you"

My words stumble out my mouth, "Hhhuh?..Well I-erm , uh, it wasn't really my doing.."

"What are you talking about? You helped me" she slightly blushes and looks away

I feel my face heat up a bit, "I.. my name is Bell, Bell Cranel. Urm.. P-pleasure to meet you too"

"Sorry I can't talk, I have to go now but, promise me you will come round to mama Mias bar tonight, I'll be waiting for you" She runs off in a hurry

"Wait... I didn't even get a chance to respond", it's too late she pays no bother to me and blends into the crowd

Something glittering catches my eye, it's a dark violet purse on the floor. "Don't tell me it's her purse! Mama Mias bar was it?" However, I have to keep moving to try and find the guild so I can enter the labyrinth

Two eyes fix onto me, full of lust, making my hairs stand and a shiver passing through my spine. Somehow I can sense it, "From Babel?.."

"This is orario?"

* * *

 **Hi, thank you to all who are keeping up to date with this story.**

 **Help me out by posting reviews, also let me know if you guys prefer long chapters which may take a bit more time or short and fast chapters.**

 **Either way, thank you!**


	3. The first step

Chapter 3 - The first step

* * *

I enter the 'guild', and am presented with a massive room, with crystalloid walls and pillars. There are about a dozen adventurers in the room. 'I guess most people don't wake up this early and come to the guild..' the air is filled with a strong aroma of metal and a hint of sweat.

"Yup this definitely looks like a place for adventurers" I mumble with a small grin on my face. "Alright Bell remember what you gotta do", I keep repeating to myself until a half-elf with brown hair and piercing green eyes in her late teens or so approaches me.

"Hello! Are you seeking to become an adventurer?" she asks with a wide smile but somewhat forced. I nod my head and she guides me over to a counter to help me with the new registration process.

"Alright, what familia are you together with" she patiently asks

Huh? "I'm not in any familia at the moment" I respond

I see her eyes scanning me, the same way the familias looked at me at my request to join.

"Okay but I must warn you, wandering around the labyrinth without a gods falna is sure to lead to danger" she replies, her eyes almost pleading me to stop now.

I give her a nod as she carries on the process. 'she' explains the rules of the Guild to me. "The guild takes no responsibility for any losses in the dungeon, including an adventurers' own life", She finishes explaining all the rules in 5 minutes and enquires which type of advisor I want.

"Um, a female…" I hesitate slightly. Choosing a race would reveal my type, but I carry on anyway and choose an "elf".

"Okay, that's the last of it! Please take a seat and wait a few minutes before I come back to you", she says before she goes into a room "Staff Only".

She comes back before I know it and signals me to a free counter.

"I'll be your advisor, so I'll be telling you all about the dungeon, weapons, potions, party members or anything like that. This means if you every have any queries, just come and ask me! Also, we do a rookie bag which costs 200 valis which has 2 health potions, a map, and a lead knife" She says energetically

I accept the offer and look at the knife, "So this is the first step on becoming an adventurer and, a hero.." I quietly whisper hoping she doesn't hear me

Her eyes open a bit more, I feel my heart trying to hide, but she goes back to her normal happy face. Phew, I hope she didn't hear it or probably think she misunderstood. "Wait, but what's your name?" I request as I remember I haven't learned her name yet.

"Oh, sorry my name is Eina Tulle, but you can just call me Eina" she responds swiftly

"Alright, Ei… Ms. Eina, thank you" I say one last time before I head out into the dungeon.

* * *

I approach the stairs of Babel and already see other high tier adventurers in their parties. If the sun was fully up I would've probably been blinded from the reflecting armour. There was a range of races, each party accompanying some sort of mage with a staff, a shield user or a 'tank', with at least 2 with spears or swordmen. Their equipment materials ranging from iron to mithril to drop items. Each with their own unique design reflecting the wholesome work of their creators.

In the center of the room is a ten metre long hole that leads straight into the Dungeon. Within the circular room are multiple columns at equal intervals and above is a beautiful azure painting of the sky that resembles the real sky. Along the circle are gentle stairs that spiral down into the Dungeon.

Before long, I step foot in the dungeon. My grandfathers face instantly comes up as if he's watching me taking my first step "alright my story begins today!" I shout as I hear my voices bouncing off the wall and echoing back to me. The walls are light blue coloured, the surface is rough and rigid, the air smells of an old attic that's never been opened, well I mean I don't think fresh air even gets in.. there's a wide hallway, this must be the beginner's road! Ms. Eina let me know of everything to do with the first floor before I left, no wonder I left with a headache - I'm already alone, everyone else has already gone up ahead. I can already feel my palms becoming moist in a cold sweat, my muscles tense up and my eyes are already shooting each corner and surveying the area. I feel somewhat odd, my movements are out of place and I feel my legs gently shaking every few steps.

"Come on, chill out.." I tell myself as if I'm not in control. I take a deep breath and speedily say my prayers.

CREEK

From the darkness came the sound of a light limb or weapon being dragged across the floor. Every once in a while, the sound stopped but then carried on right after until, IT came into view. The creature less than a metre tall with a wooden bat, oozing out bloodlust. It probably wouldn't have even caught the interest of a level 2, but for me, it was as though I was paralyzed. If my legs weren't shaking earlier, they most definitely are now! The creature steps closer making it easier to visualize. The creature is tainted in a deep green coat of flesh with a brown leather lungi at its waist. The creature gnarls its fangs accompanied by a snarl at me before it picks up speed.

I step out of my daze and ready my posture, dagger in hand. My right foot behind my left as I try and stay close to the floor and keep my centre of balance low. I take a few steps forward before I know it, I'm charging directly at it and within 3 metres..

Time slows down, the goblin swings its bat aiming for my lower rib-cage, its left side completely exposed. I take a step to the right followed by my left foot stepping into arm's length. The knife already lunging towards it until it meets contact. A deep red gash line follows the shoulders to the neck before the bat hits me, the goblin gives a final frustrated cry before it disappeared into a clear smoke.

* * *

The crimson eyed teen froze, still in his lunged posture looking at the lilac crystal as if he was caught in a spell.

"I… I did it?" The boy slowly stated, still caught off guard by the events that occurred.

"I DID IT!" the boy now exclaimed, realising his first feat.

Grandfather, I've taken my first step. Watch over me and send your blessings. I'm following your footsteps forever!

* * *

 _"So the boys started his journey, ey? Hahaha", Voiced the former god of the Zeus Familia_

* * *

 **BAAM! Updated!**

 **I think I'll be writing each chapter this long as it isn't too short or too long. Let me know what you think about that!**

 **All feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	4. The beginning

Chapter 4 - The beginning

* * *

"Oh SHIT! WRONG TURN WRONG TURN" screamed Bell as he sprinted through the hallways with a... minotaur behind him?

* * *

The white-haired boy picked his crystal up. The dungeon was stiffly quiet, however, only the occasional footsteps of other adventurers broke the silence. "Alright that's one down," Bell said, as he stored his crystal in his back satchel.

 _—Bells POV—_

The uneasy shaking stopped and I felt more calm and prepared.

I examined my knife, the hilt already felt shaky and the edges seemed to dull with small cracks in-between.

I wandered forward, occasionally bumping into other adventurers. Relieved that I'm not totally alone I tugged on going deeper into the floor. The first floor had a pretty linear sequence and was easy to navigate. "Well, I guess it is the easiest floor"

I turned round the corner still on high guard, my right hand holding the knife in a reverse grip as I quietly examined the corridor. I was greeted with sturdy steps going a level down, "that must be floor 2.." I said, debating whether I should go down there. I mean I can handle the monsters and it means more money that I can invest in my armour.

My ridiculous thought got the best of me as I slowly stepped down the stairs, expecting monsters to come storming at me. Fortunately, that was not the case which I was partly relieved at. I followed the dreary lamps in the hallway as I remember before long, I came face to face with a hairy creature striking a hideous posture

The beast let off a foul smell as it scratched its claws on the wall. The yellow vicious eye glared right at me, its look sent a revolting feel down my throat. My breath grew shorter and shorter. My heart raced as I clutched my knife harder with a trembling hand. The beast drooled as it licked its claws and started sprinting towards me. I was stuck in the thought of just running or fighting until -

"Swish" The claws ripped through the air leaving a brief trail of sound. I jump out the way as the kobold throws himself at me with reckless regard.

"He's faster than the goblin" I come to the realisation as it swiftly closes the gap again. I grit my teeth hard - as I stagger back, blocking its relentless attacks.

I meet its sharp eyes, carelessly proceeding to strike before I kick it to at least intimi-

"Augh!" The rigid nails tore through my jacket into my shoulder blade, I could feel it's long claws between my flesh. Hot crimson liquid drips. Time slows, my hand subtly shakes before I'm kicked in the liver and sent a few metres back. The cloud of dust rushed from the side as I stay shaking on the floor. I spit the blood swelling in my mouth out as I got back up.

Taking advantage of the smoke, I went around and laid low and then attempted to pierce its stomach with my knife, until. It gets stuck, only going halfway in.

My eyes widen, "Its skin is thicker too!" I exclaim before I notice the same crimson fluid, splattering out, I was able to scratch an organ. The kobold retreats a few steps, clearly in pain.

We're at a stalemate, both I and it are injured however not once has the others gaze stop following the other. During this brief moment, I cursed myself for being stupid and heading down on my first day. I was still in wonder at how a floor difference could do this much damage. I could feel the blood going down my leg as my tainted shirt glued onto my chest.

I need to do something, so I can patch up and get out of here.

I slowly step back. My sweaty palms still gripped the knife. I continued stepping back before I began to turn around to escape.

The cold-blooded beast without hesitating races forward. I forced to fight again as I stop and sluggishly jump to the right. My movements are pathetic due to the injury.

Fortunately, the creature also feels the wound as it abruptly stops.

I squint my eyes as I swallow my pain and swing at the kobolds eye while it was recovering, followed by a stab to the chest. The attacks connect as the beast reels over continuing to endure, I force my muscles to move as I plunge my knife into his shoulder.

The creature gives one final howl before it vanishes into a smoke as the boy falls to his knees trying to gain his breath back.

* * *

 **Aftermath**

"Can't believe how strong that thing was" I mumble, as I lay on the floor with my back to the wall. Sweat drooled down my forehead. I thought my heart would explode as it frantically rushed to pump blood around.

I lost all my energy, even thinking about moving hurt. I sit on the floor, gazing into the ceiling, trying not to focus on the pain until it became unbearable.

I slowly loosen my shirt, ready to put a torn cloth over the wound until I remember the two ruby tubes sitting in my bag.

Pop! The potion had a subtle smell of strawberry until I chugged the entire thing down. "Yep, definitely strawberry"

I rested for another 10 minutes, continuing to get my breath back and overall recovering. "Whew, already healed, those potions are a life saver!" I exclaimed, still shocked at the wonders

My body felt lighter and I regained all my energy it seemed, however, I was not going to stick around. I need to see where I am and get out.

But of course, this is me were talking about which meant that my luck brought me towards a pair of monsters at the end of the room, one being a kobold and the other a creature with yellow skin and a tail with snake-like eyes. It looks like a lizard, but I'm not sure; Eina didn't tell me anything about the 3rd floor. I assume I'm not in their range as I decide to step in closer to get a better look at the terrain until lizard glares me down.

I'm seen. I feel my heart pounding in my chest once again. I take off, left, right, right straight, left. I barely managed to kill that kobold, "I can't take both on!"

They scratch their claws on the wall for a couple of seconds making me regret coming down here, even more. I run without a clue where I'm going, my map still in my back pocket. I check behind me to see if I'm still being pursued, the kobold and lizard both still hot on my tail, I continue running just like I did back on my farm, I remember running towards the mountains to have a final look of the sunset before it hides away behind the mountains… "Focus bell!" I tell myself as I snap out of it and run down another pair of stairs and continue running not having the courage to check behind me. Slowly my legs scream at me to a stop as I take a gulp of water, I stand leaning on the wall to get my breath back before the realisation of the fact I'm lost hits me.

Getting the map out takes ages as my fingers are spazzing all over the place, the adrenaline kicked in hard I guess... It takes me another good 10 minutes to pinpoint where I am until I know which way to go.

Anxious and shocked, the boy tries to make his way to the stairs for the 4th floor.

Can't believe I went down so many levels without realising it, but I was at awe at how amazing the dungeon is, it automatically regenerated with the walls were destroyed, made monsters that magically come out of the walls as well as how gigantic it is in total.

I step out of my thought to realise how awfully quiet it is, not a single noise. It starts to make my hairs stand and start butterflies in my stomach, the dungeon was scarier when it was dead silent.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH"

I freeze on spot and look forward to where the scream came from.

"aaaaggghhhrrr"

An irregular scream soon followed, it almost sounded like a battle cry of a monster.

My grip tightens on the knife, as I hear footsteps running towards me until I hear "RUUUNN" and two adventurers running out of the shadows, they pass me without looking back, death written on their faces. I stand there hesitating and puzzled until red eyes shoot out and the brown humanoid beast walks out the shadow.

"mmm—mmm-iinattoouurr?" my words stumbled out my mouth as if they wanted to escape too. I didn't need to be told what a minotaur looked like, I had read countless stories on them.

I stand puzzled for half a second until it roars at me and picks its 3-foot-long sword up.

Boom

I dash off from the spot, sweat rained on my body as I sprinted through the labyrinth. I cursed myself for wondering down a level, to be honest, I wanted to prove all those familias who rejected me wrong but I see the reason as to why I was rejected now…

"Oh SHIT! WRONG TURN WRONG TURN!" screamed Bell in his head as he sprinted through the hallways.

My legs screamed at me to stop but my heart was already 10 metres ahead.

Left, right, right, I stumble and roll on the floor into a dead end.

"no, no, no no way" whimpered Bell as he backed off into the wall, trying to gain as much distance from him and death

"I'm sorry gheja je" I say my last apologies to my grandfather, disappointing him hurt more than death will.

The minotaur stepped forward, grunting with a sadistic smug grin on his face as he got ready to end me.

Instead, I see tomato puree flying towards me, followed by an elegant slash through the minotaur's stomach, it turns around only to have its arm and head severed.

A blonde head swordswoman spins around, I meet her golden eyes, I sit there frozen, my heart was on fire and felt as if it melted. If I wasn't soaked in red blood already, she would've seen my red out of control face blushing madly. I was in a chant, trapped in her eyes, it seemed as if she was a goddess. The wind swirled around her as her soft golden hair complemented her golden eyes, and then she spoke

"Are you okay?" she asked

I couldn't respond. She was a princess out of the fairy tales. I was trapped by her appearance, her toned body, her tender smooth voice, the care in her eyes all spoke to my heart directly.

It takes me a full couple of seconds to take her beauty in, I saw myself in those eyes, the eyes of grief - the feeling of losing a loved one, but also something far greater, a hero; She had what I wanted most. I sit in awe for perhaps another few seconds however they felt like hours.

I feel the minotaur blood dripping into my back and I come back to reality. A stream of embarrassment and awkwardness hit me, I took off, faster than I did with the minotaur leaving her behind…

* * *

I ran through the streets, blood spat everywhere every step I took, I was the centre of attention however my mind paid no attention, my heart was still tingling since the encounter. I had one place on my mind and that was it.

The sun got low and the light got redder and the shadows got longer and the flowers began to think about closing.

I wandered through the narrow streets in long strides, I felt as if I would soon take flight as my heart was still roaring. I had her face imprinted in my mind.

I come to a stop when I turn around the corner and see a small girl on the floor outside a house with a large woman standing inside with crossed arms, yelling " Come back when you're stronger" and slamming the door on her.

Deja vu much? I thought before hurrying to her, "Are you alright?" I asked as I put my hand out. She gazed at the hand and sat frozen surveying each corner of me. I stand puzzled as to why she was hesitating before I realise... I'm covered in red blood.

I stumble back and frantically exclaim "don't worry, I'm only covered in blood because of the dungeon" as if that was going to help the awkward situation, however, her hands slowly move up and accepts help. I was close enough to make her out - she was rather frail with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. She wore a brown top and bottoms with a dingy silver waistcoat down, nothing that really stood out except her bracelets on her arms reflecting the glimmering rays of the sun. She stood up and reached about 5 foot, up to my shoulders, she was covered in dirt.

However, she did have a kind face as she stared at me. I noticed she had a bag on her back and remembered why she got kicked out - "Are you an adventurer?" I asked, curiously.

"haha, trying to be one.." she said joyfully, with a smile on her face. She had what looked like the hilt of a sword peeking out her bag.

"Well... t-thank you" she nervously states

Of course, my face blushes again as I tell respond "It's fine" before we bow our heads and turn in the opposite direction.

It took me 20 more minutes and a lot more glares before I reached the guild as I got lost halfway through. I already see Ms Eina walking outside.

* * *

After a lot of lectures, due to the freaking minotaur on the bloody 5th floor she finally calms down and I'm able to finally ask.

"sss-so, y-you know that person wh-who saved me do you know her name?" I ask slowly, making sure I'm not entering the "deep end" straight away

After a rather stern look, she finally sighs and says "Her names Ais Wallenstein, level 5 and belongs to the Loki familia"

"Yeah, but do you know her favourite foods? Her favourite hobbies? Or if she's currently um, into someone? I eagerly inquire, as I turn my head away. Face still red as though I'm still covered in blood

Her eyes widen, "Hmmmm... Sounds like you're in looovveee" she claims

And so.. after a lot more embarrassing torture I finally learn she's 'single'

I'm now stood outside, grinning and blushing madly. It was now night, however, the bird continued to chirp inside me as butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

I took a deep breath of the cool night air-

"I have a chance!"

Alright now, wheres Mama mias bar then?

* * *

 **Hey! finally updated**

 **Due to exams in 1-2 months time and 'mocks' flying at me left, right, and centre I haven't had much time to properly sit down and write for straight hours**

 **Also many thanks to 'FumeKnight' for some advice**

 **Either way thank you to all the people who left reviews and the people who are still reading!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
